


Degausser

by spuddychan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Day 10, Drabble, Gen, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, OMG ANGST, Pain, Songfic, it was much better in my own head than on paper, seriously pain of the emotional kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddychan/pseuds/spuddychan
Summary: Day 10. After the bad thing that happens in Yoosung's good ending. 
The lyrics from the song Seven had played in the car cut just a little too deep.He hated Seven's music, but...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a totally unrelated, obviously not MM, MASSIVE story for like 2 years but needed a bit of a palate cleanser. As it's NaNoWriMo and I'm pretty drunk on amaretto and feels right now, so I figured now was a good time to post this.
> 
> I've never written a songfic before (I think this would be classed as a songfic?).  
> I love Brand New.  
> I love this song.  
> I love these boys.  
> So... ya.
> 
> Don't hate me.
> 
> Obvs, characters and lyrics not owned by moi.

_Goodbye to sleep, I think this staying up is exactly what I need._

 

"Luciel, how much further...?"

 

Saeyoung gripped the wheel with a little more force than he'd have liked. This was all his fault, of course.

 

"Oh, it's not far... maybe another ten minutes. How are you feeling?" He pointedly kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead, refusing to look at the blond in the passenger seat. Yoosung inhaled deeply; it hurt. Everything hurt. He was tired, so tired. His head hurt, he felt sick and his left eye hurt... like, REALLY HURT. But, he was being really brave and didn't want Saeyoung to feel any worse than he clearly already did.

"I'm... okay. I'm tired, Seven... I'm so tired."

Saeyoung gritted his teeth and sighed softly.

"Maybe you should call MC, that should wake you up a bit. Besides, you should probably let her know you're OK - I imagine she's worried sick". Yoosung nodded softly and pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting MC's number on speed-dial. She picked up almost immediately. Saeyoung hit the play button on the car stereo to distract himself from their conversation and the nagging, sickening guilt rearing its head again. This was one of his favourite albums, even if it did make him feel a bit more emotional than he'd care to admit.  He focused on the lyrics of the song playing and tried not to think about anything else.

He looked over at his friend, whispering softly into the phone to his... well, girlfriend maybe? Saeyoung smiled wryly to himself; it was ironic really. Yoosung finally meets a girl, and something like this happens. Wow... he really was a shitty friend, right?

He flexed his fingers over the steering wheel and put his foot down.

***

Yoosung opened his eyes. Well, one of them; the other was covered with dressings and goodness knows what - he couldn't quite tell if he could open it or not. He reached over to the nightstand and groggily batted around for his phone. What time was it? The room was dark, aside from the LED glow of the machines he was seemingly hooked up to. This was stupid, he felt OK - really, really hungry - but OK. Well, perhaps a little nauseous too, but in the grand scheme of things he could have been a lot worse.

 

_You're brought back but you're running_

_I'll find sleep in the end tonight_

_I can't shake this little feeling_

_I'll never get anything right_

 

Yoosung relaxed back into the stiff, hospital pillow. What on earth happened? How did it come to this? Any other night he'd have been home playing LOLOL - totally normal. Not lying in a hospital bed, wired up to beeping machines and feeling like he'd gone ten rounds with Tyke Mison. Ever since MC had come into his life last week, things had gotten weird. Good weird, but weird nonetheless.

MC... he closed his eyes and sighed. This is all... no, not your fault. It's all for you. Yoosung stared up at the speckled tiled ceiling. This was all wrong... this wasn't how it was meant to be. He loved MC - more than anything. Just thinking about her, the soft lilt of her voice, how she giggled when he called her 'sweetheart', how she supported him and BELIEVED in him... no matter what his flavour of the day was, she was behind him; LOLOL, coffee, TOEIC... she just wanted him to be happy. And how did he repay her? Like this?! And now with his eye gone all... what if he couldn't continue at college? What would happen now?

 

_I'm on my own, I'll never say anything right_

 

Yoosung thought back to the ride over with Seven. He wasn't stupid; he saw how Luciel purposefully avoided looking at him and turned the music up. It had been a good song he'd played though. Perhaps not _good_ good, but it had spoken to him on a deeper level, much like he figured it had Luciel. Were his injuries that bad? Was he that hideous that Luciel couldn’t even look at him? What if MC didn’t… oh God…

He clenched his fists in the starched white sheets. MC… what if she didn’t want to be with him if he was so disfigured? They’d not known each other long but already he’d grown to care so much for her; hell, he’d fallen for her more so than he could have ever imagined. He wasn’t a stupid kid – he knew this was real. He’d never felt like this about anyone before – what if she…?

Yoosung closed his eyes, the faint sting of tears smarting behind his eyelids.

 

_Take me, take me back to your bed_

 

MC… she was his everything. They’d not even met but he LOVED her…so, so much. All of this was for her.

 

_I love you so much that it hurts my head_

 

He took a deep breath, trying to allay the lump in his throat, making it hard to swallow.

 

_I don't mind you under my skin_

_I'll let the bad parts in, the bad parts in_

 

No matter what he tried, he couldn’t fight the mental intrusions – she’ll leave you… she’ll take one look at you and run a mile. Why did you do this, you idiot? Maybe you should’ve just let him kill you?

Yoosung couldn’t win this one. He’d struggled against it for long enough. He’d tried so hard to be strong and to keep a brave face all day – enough was enough.

 

_Well, you're my favorite bird and when you sing_

_I really do wish that you'd wear my ring_

 

MC…

Once the tears started, he couldn’t stop them – it was like the floodgates had been opened. All the pressure, the fear and the trauma from the last 24 hours collapsed on him like a ton of bricks. God, how he wished MC was here to hold him and tell him he’d be OK. EVERYTHING would be OK. That she loved him and wanted to be with him forever no matter what.

But, it wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

 

_No matter what they say, I am still the king_

This was just beginning.

 

_And now the storm is coming, the storm is coming in_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. That was not as good as I hoped it would be.


End file.
